Breakups and Makeups
by foreverdreams3
Summary: Takes place after the Spring Break season finale. Cappie and Rebecca broke up and Casey wants Cappie back. C/C


Break-ups and Make-ups

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek. :(

Rating: K

AN: This isn't my best story and it's kind of cheesy, but I hope you like it anyway. :) It takes place a day or two after the Spring Break finale. I might've gotten a little carried away with the commas. Lol. Please review!

"What do I do? What do I do?" Casey murmured as she paced back and forth in her and Ashleigh's room.

"Case? You okay?" Ashleigh asked worriedly.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Casey asked quickly.

"Um...well, it's just that you've been pacing back and forth and muttering for half an hour now. If something is wrong, you know you can tell me right, Case?"

"Ok. Fine. Cappie and Rebecca broke up."

"So?" Ashleigh asked now super confused.

"So? So, lately some things have changed."

"What kind of things?"

"Certain...feelings have resurfaced." Casey said avoiding eye contact.

"Feelings about Cappie?"

"...Yes."

"More than friendly feelings about Cappie?"

"...Yes."

"FINALLY!"

"Is that all you have to say? Come on, Ash. I seriously need some advice." Casey pleaded.

"Casey, I figured you never really got over him. Everyone sees how you two act around each other, not to mention the way he looks at you, Case." Ashleigh stated in a "duh" tone.

"So what should I do about it?"

"You should march your little blonde butt over to the Kappa Tau House and tell Cappie how you feel!"

"I can't just do that! What if he doesn't feel the same way? I mean, it has been a long time."

"Are you serious, Casey? It's Cappie. Of course he feels the same way."

"Ok. Your right. I'll go over to the KT House after I change." Casey said defeatedly.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Casey waited anxiously for the door to open.

"Casey! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Beaver. Do you know where Cappie is? I really need to talk to him."

"He's in his room. Last I heard, he was on the phone."

"Thanks."

"You two have fun!" Casey heard Beaver shout at her as she was making her way up the stairs.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Uh, yeah. Just a second. Come in." She heard Cappie say. Apparently, he was still on the phone. Casey opened the door and walked in to see Cappie pacing back and forth on the phone. When he saw her, he pointed at the phone, rolled his eyes, and then smiled.

"Uh, what? ...Oh yeah. Look Mom, I promise I'll try to visit Australia as soon as I can, even though you aren't even there...Yeah...I love you too...Bye." Cappie finished his phone conversation and then turned to face Casey.

"My mom."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that." Casey said giggling nervously.

"So, what can I do for you, Case?"

"Um...well, I just really need to talk to you."

"Okay. Shoot." Cappie said sitting down on his bed and patting the spot next to him for Casey to sit. Casey walked over to Cappie's bed and sat next to him.

"I heard about you and Rebecca's break-up."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Um...listen. I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. No matter how blunt it may be." Casey took a deep breath then continued, "I'm really glad that you and Rebecca broke up."

"Case, I know you guys don't really like each other but," Casey interrupted him,"Not because I don't like her, but becasue...well, I think...no, I know...I'm in love with you. Again." Casey said the last part quietly.

She looked at Cappie. She wasn't sure he had heard her. He was sitting there, staring straight ahead with a dazed look on his face.

"Cappie?"

"Are you sure, Casey? Are you sure there's no one you want to get back at by using me?" Cappie asked her like he didn't want to know the answer.

"Cappie, I swear. I want to be with you and not because I'm getting back at Evan or Rebecca or anyone else. I love you, Cappie. I never really stopped. I just got sick of being your second priority to the partying and your KT brothers. I forced myself to stop thinking about you, but I'm done with that now. I've seen how much you've changed. You've really grown up, Cappie. I'm ready to be with you now. I love you and I'm so sorry about everything."

Cappie turned and looked Casey in the eyes.

"Well, it's about time Miss Cartwright." Cappie said, then leaned in and kissed her. 


End file.
